


Fair Flu

by AppyNation



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is worried, Lance is going to give Keith an ulcer by 25, Lance is stubborn, M/M, Sick Lance, it's a bad combo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppyNation/pseuds/AppyNation
Summary: Keith and Lance have a date to the fair planned, and no way is a cold going to get in the way of that. Havoc ensues. Lance is a dummy.





	Fair Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Written due to a prompt from my tumblr! Follow tumblr.com/blog/flushed-and-fevered for more fics!

“Lance… are you sure?”

“Keith, we’ve been planning this date for _two weeks._ And it’s the fair! How can I let a little case of the sniffles keep me away from funnel cakes and the tilt-a-whirl?”

Keith sighed and shook his head as he walked toward his bright red four-door, side-eyeing Lance who _honestly_ looked like he should be staying home. And he’d been trying to tell his boyfriend that for the past twenty minutes, but did he listen?

“Fine.” Keith conceded, “but I swear, Lance, you so much as _look_ like you don’t feel well and I’m dragging you back home. We can still have a nice date night at my apartment.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well, that’s not going to happen because I feel _fine._ ”

–

_Lance did not feel fine._

He had done a good job hiding his symptoms from Keith for an hour or so, waiting for Keith to be distracted before he sneezed, or waited to pass by a ride filled with screaming patrons before letting out coughs he’d been painfully holding in.

But he didn’t want to leave. He’d promised Keith a good time, and damn it he was going to _give_ Keith a good time.

Soon, every ticking minute sent waves of shivers and misery was crashing down upon him. He would keep on his smiling appearance, but as soon as Keith would look away his face would droop, exhaustedly trying to recuperate some energy.

This was insane. He needed to just buck up. He was strong, he could make it through another hour or so. Besides, it was just a cold. People lived their daily lives with colds all the time.

“Well, what else do you want to do?” Keith asked, looking back at his boyfriend, just catching Lance pull his face back into a smile. He paused, concern flashing in his eyes. “Are you okay? Listen Lance, maybe we should just go back home-”

“I’m fine! Hey, look! The tilt-a-whirl! I wanted to go on that, come on!” he grabbed Keith’s wrist and ran over to the line, his head swaying with each step. He swallowed hard, maybe this wasn’t the best idea. No, scratch that. This was a _horrible_ idea. Just the thought of going on this was making Lance’s stomach do flips. He cleared his throat, Keith eyeing him nervously though he didn’t say anything. Lance was stubborn, and if he said he was okay there was no getting around it. He would just have to keep an extra close eye on him.

The ride almost did Lance in. He kept his eyes shut tightly the entire time, gripping to the lap bar like it would somehow stop this spinning deathtrap—or perhaps fail and put him out of his misery. The only thing keeping him grounded was the laughter of the man he loved next to him, who had temporarily forgotten his suspicions of Lance hiding how he was truly feeling.

The ride slowed to a stop, but Lance’s head didn’t. He couldn’t steady it. He was either going to puke, or pass out. His body chose the latter. He stood up, taking exactly _one_ step off the ride before he came crashing down on the loud aluminum walkway. 

“Lance!?” Any assemblance of smiles were gone in an instant as Keith jumped over the side of the ride, kneeling down and grabbing his boyfriend. “Lance! Lance, baby, come on. Talk to me.” He reached up to brush Lance’s hair out of his face, quickly recoiling his hand with a startle. Lance was _boiling,_ how had he not noticed earlier? And worse, he wasn’t responding. Keith looked up, wide eyes full of fear and frustration at the crowd of people that had gathered. “Don’t just stand there, someone call an ambulance!”

–

One minute, all Lance saw was the dirty, gum covered sheet metal making its way at an alarming rate toward his face, and the next minute he was waking up in a hospital room. He opened his eyes, glancing around the pristine sterile room; quiet except for the beeping of his heart monitor and light snores of the figure bundled up in the chair next to his bed. Lance began to sit up, only making it a few inches before a deep, congested cough ripped through his lungs, causing Keith to jolt up out of his restless sleep. “Lance! No no no, don’t get up.” He immediately put a hand on Lance’s shoulder, easing him back down once the boy had caught his breath. “Why the _hell_ didn’t you tell me it was that bad?!” Keith hissed before running a frustrated hand through his hair. “Do you know how worried I was??”

Lance wheezed, “It wasn’t even that bad—“

“You had a fever of 104, Lance!”

“ _Oh.”_

“Yeah, _‘Oh’._ ” Keith huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair as he looked away from Lance.

The room was awkwardly quiet for a moment before Lance cleared his sore throat. “I guess this would be a bad time to mention I’m bummed I never got my funnel cake…?”

Keith paused and looked over at Lance incredulously, letting out a slight laugh as he shook his head and relaxed a bit. Leave it to Lance to just say something so ridiculous to lighten the mood. “You almost _died_ and you’re worried about funnel cake. Classic.” Keith reached up, rubbing his face before reaching over taking a hold of Lance’s hand and rubbing it soothingly. “Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you once the doctor has any more information…”

“Sounds good.” Lance mumbled, his eyes already drooping closed. “Hey, Keith?”

“Mm?”

“I’m sorry I ruined our date night.”

Keith frowned, his chest panging with ache before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Lance’s forehead. “You didn’t. But you’ll just have to make it up to me later.”

Lance smiled softly, relaxing enough to drift back to sleep. He’d definitely find a way to make this up to Keith. Perhaps with some funnel cake.

Definitely with some funnel cake.


End file.
